What Happened To Us? (Teil 2)
thumb|340px Die Fortsetzung von "What Happened To Us?". Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Folge 11: I Am Still Standing *Erzählers POV* Die Kids suchten nun schon seit zwei Stunden und hatten Rachel immer noch nicht gefunden. Und mittlerweile verloren sie ihren Mut. Wo steckte Rachel? Oder war ihr was schreckliches zugestoßen? Fragen, die die Kids alle irgendwie angsteinflößend fanden und hofften, dass sie nicht wahr wurden. Plötzlich klingelten bei alle die Handys. Mr. Schuester war dran. "Kids. Ihr geht zurück ins Camp. Ms. Pillsburry und ich werden weitersuchen. Und das ist eine Anordnung", sagte Will und legte wieder auf. Grummelnd steckten die Kids ihre Handys wieder weg und machten sie auf den Weg zurück ins Camp. Wie sollten sie denn im Camp ruhig sitzen und schlafen können, wenn sie nicht wussten, was mit Rachel war? Das war doch fast total unmöglich. "Emma. Sei vorsichtig. Da ist ein Abgrund", sagte Will und hielt Emma davon ab weiterzulaufen. "Danke Will", meinte Emma und lief rot an. Will wollte gerade weiterlaufen, als er auf eine Idee kam. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und leuchtete nach unten. Plötzlich hielt er die Luft an. "Emma. Rufe bitte einen Krankenwagen. Ich habe Rachel gefunden. Sie liegt auf einem Felsvorsprung", sagte Will panisch und wollte schon hinunter klettern. "Das mache ich Will. Aber du bleibst hier oben. Nicht dass du auch noch abstürzt. Immerhin bist du ohne Sicherung", entgegnete Emma ernst und wählte die Notrufnummer. *Zwei Wochen später* *Erzählers POV* Aufgrund von Rachels Unfall hatte man das Camp abgebrochen. Nach zwei Wochen, in denen sie nur zu Hause waren, waren die Kids heute das erste Mal wieder in der Schule. "Hey Finn. Na, schon aufgeregt? Heute kommt Rachel wieder", fragte Puck und klopfte Finn auf die Schulter. Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Rachel hatte das Baby verloren, nur weil er sie alleine im Wald hat stehen lassen. "Weiß net", murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Chorraum, wo heute die Glee Proben stattfinden. Er war ehrlich gesagt nervös Rachel wieder zu sehen. Immerhin saß sie jetzt im Rollstuhl. Und er fühlte sich dafür schuldig. Auch dafür, dass Rachel das Baby verloren hatte. *Rachels POV* Heute war mein erster Tag an der WMKH nach meinem Unfall. Ich trauerte zwar noch um das Baby und darum, dass ich im Rollstuhl saß. Aber ich hatte Hoffnung, dass ich bald wieder laufen kann. Immerhin habe ich mittlerweile wieder ein kleines Gefühl in den Beinen. "Und? Freust du dich wieder auf diethumb|right|300px Proben?", fragte mich Artie, der mir Tricks zeigte, wie man mit dem Rollstuhl gut durch den Schulalltag kam. "Ja. Singen ist noch etwas auf das ich mich freue", meinte ich und blieb stehen. Ich summte ein Lied und fing dann an den Song zu sehen. Wenig später stieg auch Artie mit ein. Nachdem der Song zu Ende war, rollten wir in den Chorraum und lachten. Ich stellte, besser gesagt, setzte mich mit dem Rollstuhl vor die Gruppe und sagte: "Noch bevor die Nationals im nächsten Jahr da sind, werde ich aus diesem Rollstuhl kommen, wieder laufen können und mit euch auf der Bühne tanzen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es auch früher, aber wir wollen es ja nicht gleich übertreiben." Alle jubelten und klatschten. Ich lächelte und schaute Tina an, die sich die Tränen zurückhalten musste. "Und Tina. Jetzt bitte nicht weinen. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich wenigstens noch mein Leben habe. Und das werde ich jetzt in vollen Zügen genießen." Folge 12: Roll, Roll, Roll *Rachels POV* Ich rollte gerade mit Artie aus dem Chorraum, als ich hinter mir jemanden nach meinem Namen rufen hörte. "Rachel, warte!"; rief Finn. Ich hielt an und drehte mich um. "Was gibt es Finn?", sagte ich abwertend und schaute ihn an. "Ich... ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut", stotterte er und schaute mich an. Ich starrte zurück und kochte innerlich vor Wut. "Dir tut es also leid?!", sagte ich sarkastisch zurück und wurde innerlich schon wütend. Finn nickte. "Dir tut es leid?! Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Erst lässt du mich im stockdunkelen Wald alleine ohne etwas zu meiner Schwangerschaft zu sagen. Weißt du überhaupt, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?!", schrie ich sauer. Mir war es egal, dass jeder hinsah. "Ich habe wegen dem Sturz mein Kind verloren und sitze nun in diesem Rollstuhl. Zwar nur für eine kurze Zeit, aber trotzdem... Hättest du auf mich gewartet und wärst mit mir zurückgegangen, wäre es wahrscheinlich gar nicht passiert." "Willst du damit sagen, dass ich Schuld habe?", fragte er entgeistert. Ich nickte. "Eine Teilschuld", meinte ich wütend und rollte zusammen mit Artie davon. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei? Dass ich ihm vergebe mit einem einfachen "Es tut mir leid"?! Da hatte er sich gründlich in mir getäuscht. Ich rollte gerade zu meinem Spint. "Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich nur noch stärker", flüsterte ich und schon kam mir die Melodie in den Kopf, die wir bei den letzten Regionals gesungen haben. Und irgendwie passte er auch zu meiner Situation. So einfach ziemlich athumb|300px|left|Glee - What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)lles. Klar. Ich hatte zwar mein Kind verloren, saß in einem Rollstuhl und mein Ex-Freund ist auch für mich Geschichte, aber es hat mich nicht umgebracht, sondern noch stärker gemacht. Ich lächelte. So war ich nun mal. Ich war eben eine echte Berry. Und eine echte Berry ließ sich von nichts unterkriegen. Von rein gar nichts. Möge kommen, was kommen möge. Das Leben ging nun einmal weiter. Und daran konnte selbst ein Finn Hudson nichts ändern. *Erzählers POV* Niedergeschlagen machte sich Finn auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen. Was ihn Rachel an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, schwirrte noch immer in seinem Kopf herum. "Hatte sie wirklich recht?", fragte er sich in Gedanken und schloss dabei seinen Wagen auf. War wirklich er an der Sache Schuld oder zumindest einen Teil davon oder wollte Rachel ihm nur ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten? Er war doch kein Unmensch. Aber in Rachels Augen sah er für sie danach wohl aus. Wie sollte er dass denn wieder biegen können? Wie sollte bloß alles wieder so werden wie früher? Das war eine Haufe Arbeit. Jedenfalls sah er das ein, als er mit seinem Wagen Richtung zu Hause losfuhr. Währenddessen saß Will in Emmas Büro und unterhielt sich mit ihr. "Ich bin froh, dass Rachel trotz dem Unfall immer noch so zuversichtlich ist", meinte Will und schaute Emma an. "Ja. Das finde ich auch. Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass sie sich aufgeben wird. Immerhin war sie schwanger", erzählte Emma. "Wie, sie war schwanger?", fragte Will verwundert. "Ja. Rachel war von Finn schwanger und sie hat durch den Sturz das Kind verloren", antwortete sie und schaute Will an. Will dachte nach. Wieso hatte er von alledem nichts gemerkt? War er wirklich so blind gewesen oder hat er einfach nur die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen? Fragen, die ihm einfach durch den Kopf gingen. "Na komm, Will. Lass uns nach Hause fahren und den Abend mit einem schönen Film beenden", meinte Emma. Ja. Will und Emma sind sich in der kurzen Zeit im Camp sehr nahe gekommen und hatten nach langem hin und her zusammengefunden. Auch wenn der Glee Club ein "wenig" nachhelfen musste. Will stand auf und lief zusammen mit Emma zu seinem Wagen. Gentleman wie er nun mal war, hielt er ihr die Tür auf und ließ sie einsteigen ehe er sich selbst auf seinen Sitz schwang, den Motor startet und mit Emma zu sich nach Hause fuhr. Folge 13: Freitag, der 13te - Nur Aberglaube? *Rachels POV* Heute war mal wieder einer dieser Freitage, an denen ich nie gerne aufstand. Es war mal wieder Freitag, der 13te. Und man wie ich diesen Tag hasse. Und ausgerechnet heute wollte Artie mit mir die Rampe an der Schule hoch und die ist verflixt steil. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch wenig Angst davor. Ich hievte mich in den Rollstuhl und rollte in die Küche. Dort holte ich mir mein Pausenbrot, verstaute es in der Tasche und machte micht auf den Weg in die McKinley. Da ich im Rollstuhl saß, dauerte der Weg ein wenig länger als vorher, aber damit konnte ich einigermaßen leben Und mit dem Gedanken, dass ich hier bald wieder raus war, sowieso. Ich rollte an die Rampe und sah, dass Artie schon oben war. "Hey, Was soll das? Ich dachte wir wollten da gemeinsam hoch?", fragte ich empört und schaute Artie mit meinem ernsten Gesicht an. Er fing an zu lachen und meinte: "Na komm hoch. So schwer ist es nicht." Ich überlegte, rollte ein Stück zurück und meinte: "Nein. Ich gehe lieber doch den anderen Weg." "Nein. Du rollst jetzt diese Rampe nach oben. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst", ermunterte mich Artie und rollte ans obere Ende. "Na komm." Ich rollte wieder vor und nahm Schwung. Danach arbeitete ich mich mühevoll nach oben. "Schieb. Schieb. Schieb!", feuerte mich Artie an und lächelte. Als ich oben ankam, war ich dementsprechend aus der Puste. "Und das machst du jeden Tag?", fragte ich ihn erstaunt. "Jeden Tag. Und jetzt komm mit. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich", sagte Artie und rollte zum Eingang rein. Ich folgte ihm und war einfach nur stolz auf mich, dass ich diesen Schritt geschafft habe. *Erzählers POV* "Und du glaubst, dass funktionier?", fragte Finn und schaute Puck fragend an. "Frauen stehen darauf. Glaub mir", sagte er und klopfte Finn auf die Schulter. "Na wenn du meinst", meinte er unsicher und schaute sich das Ganze noch einmal an. Er hatte direkt auf Rachels Platz ein Strauß Rosen gestellt. Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen und zeigen, dass er immer noch für sie da ist. Und er möchte sagen, dass er sie noch immer liebte. "Viel Glück. Sie kommt gerade um die Ecke gerollt", rief Puck, klopfte Finn auf die Schulter und verschwand. Finn strich sich nervös durchs Haar. "Hoffentlich klappt es auch", dachte er. Gerade in diesem Moment rollte Rachel rein und schaute Finn an und dann der Strauß an. "Finn? Was ist hier los?", fragte Rachel verwirrt und schaute zwischen Finn und dem Rosenstrauß hin und her. "Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", stotterte Finn, "Und dir sagen, dass ich dich noch immer liebe. Und dass ich dir jetzt helfen werde und dir zur Seite stehe." Rachel dachte nach. Eigentlich fand sie die gesamte Situation einfach nur süß und sehr von Herzen kommend. "Okay Finn. Ich bin bereit, unserer Beziehung noch eine Chance zu geben. Aber wirklich nur noch einer. Erwische ich dich noch einmal mit einem anderen Mädchen, dann bin ich weg", sagte Rachel ernst. Finn grinste. Rachel wollte ihn also zurück. "Ich habe verstanden, Miss Berry", lachte er und umarmte Rachel. "Aber das mit dem Abhauen, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich schwanger war, nehme ich dir noch sehr übel", entgegnete Rachel und löste die Umarmung. Da wirst du noch lange daran arbeiten müssen, bis ich dir das verziehe." Finn nickte *Rachels POV* Freitag, der Drezeihnte. Wer glaubte schon so an einen Mist. Gut. Ich habe daran geglaubt. Aber nur, weil er bisher immer schief gelaufen ist. Aber dieses Jahr nicht. Dieses Jahr war er perfekt gewesen. Ich hoffte nur, dass Finn es diesmal auch wirklich ernst meinte. Denn noch einmal ein Herzensbruch werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht überleben können. Folge 14: Don't You Remember? *Rachels POV* Freitag, der Dreizehnte ist rum und das Wochenende ebenfalls. Leider geht es immer so schnell vorbei. Ich rollte gerade allein durch die Gänge der McKinley, da Artie heute krank ist, als ich in jemand reinfuhr. Soetwas konnte auch nur mir passieren. "Tschuldigung", nuschelte ich und wollte auch schon wthumb|240px|Matt Rutherfordeiter, als der Junge fragend meinen Namen nannte. Ich drehte mich wieder um und vor mir war Matt. Ja, Matt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. "Matt? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich erstaunt und lächelte. "Ich wollte euch besuchen. Ich habe gerade Ferien und da dachte ich, ich komme mal für ein paar Tage nach Lima zurück und euch einen Besuch abstatten.", erzählte er, "Aber was ist mit dir passiert? Seit wann sitzt du denn im Rollstuhl?" "Lange Geschichte Matt. Aber wenn du mit zu den Glee Proben kommst, dann kann ich sie dir sicherlich erzählen", erwiderte ich und rollte Richtung Chorraum los. Ich sah noch Matt nicken und ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, schob er einfach meinen Rollstuhl. "Dass musst du wirklich nicht machen", meinte ich. "Und ob. Außerdem haben wir so Gelegenheit uns besser zu unterhalten", entgegnete er und schob mich den Flur entlang während ich ihm alles erzählte. "Hey Leute. Schaut mal, wen ich euch da mitgebracht habe", rief ich und rollte auf meinen Platz neben Finn. "MATT?!", rief alle freudig, aber auch erstaunt. "Ja. Ich bin hier, da ich euch mal wieder besuchen wollte", lachte er und umarmte alle kurz. "Wie läuft es mit den Wettkämpfen?" "Tja. Wie man es nimmt. Wir waren letztes Jahr bei den Nationals. Haben aber nicht gewonnen. Waren nur auf Platz 12", erzählte Artie. "Ja, weil unbedingt Finn den Zwerg knutschen musste.", stichelte Santana, grinste aber danach, "War nicht so gemeint." "Schon gut", entgegnete ich und schaute auf die geöffnete Tür, auf den man in den Flur schauen konnte. Und plötzlich sah ich ihn. Jesse St. James. Den Jungen, den ich mal geliebt habe und nun bis aufs Blut hasste. Was hatte er hier denn zu suchen?! "Ähmm... Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich muss da noch mal für kleine Mädchen"; sagte ich und rollte raus. *Erzählers POV* "Jesse? Was machst du hier?", fragte Rachel und schaute Jesse an. Jesse drehte sich langsam um und schaute Rachel direkt in die Augen. "Ich wollte dich besuchen und dir sagen, dass ich dich noch immer Liebe. Kannst du dich nicht mehr an unsere schöne Beziehung erinnern?", meinte Jesse und schaute Rachel direkt in die Augen. Rachel nickte besonders ruhig. "Klar kann ich das. Du hast mich schließlich mit Eiern beworfen und mir anschließend mein Herz gebrochen. Aber warum sollte ich es dir glauben?", fragte sie und die Gesichter von Jesse und Rachel waren nun nicht mehr weit von einem Kuss entfernt. Jesse antwortete darauf nichts. Stattdessen küsste er Rachel einfach mitten auf den Mund. Als bei Rachel der Schock überwunden war, stieß sie Jesse weg und schaute ihn an. "Was sollte das, Jesse?", fragte sie wütend und schockiert. "Ich dachte, wir lieben uns noch", meinte er und schaute sie treuherzig an. "Komm mal ganz nah ran", bat Rachel lieb und wartete. Jesse kam der Aufforderung nach. Mittlerweile stand der gesammte Glee Club im Türrahmen, da sie neugierig waren, wo Rachel so lange blieb. "Jesse. Du bist und bleibst ein kleines Arschloch. Du hast mich damals zusammen mit deinen Freunden mit Eiern beworfen. Meinst du, ich habe da nach Vertrauen zu dir?!", sagte sie sauer. Danach hob sie ihre Hand und verpasste Jesse eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Und jetzt zieh Leine, St. Loser", rief Santana. Rachel drehte sich um und grinste. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass hier wirklich alle von ihrem Glee Club standen. Jesse hielt sich die Wange, die feuerrot von Rachels Schlag war. "Das war noch lange nicht das Ende. Glaubt mir. Es hat jetzt erst so richtig angefangen!", rief Jesse wütend, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Danach drehte er sich um und rauschte wütend davon. In diesem Moment kam Will um die Ecke und schaute auf seine Kids. "Was ist hier los? Warum seit ihr nicht im Chorraum?", fragte er verwundert. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Mr. Schue", antwortet Matt. "Matt?", fragte Will verwirrt. Und nun brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Na kommt. Lasst uns reingehen und eine Probe mit unserem alten Kollegen genießen", lachte Puck und ging rein. Folge 15: *Erzählers POV* Die Proben verging für alle ein Stück zu schnell. Alle saßen noch auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich darüber, wie es denn Matt an seiner Schule so ging. Als es dann Zeit für den Abschied war, waren alle ein wenig betrübt. "Es war schön, dass du uns mal besucht hast, Matt", meinte Mr. Schuester und lächelte. "Ja. Es war mal wieder was anderes. An meiner Schule wurde der Glee Club leider aufgelöst", meinte Matt traurig. "Das tut mir leid, Matt", meinte Noah und drückte Matt. "Ja. Aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Immerhin hatte ich ja heute meinen Spaß", sagte er und lachte. Was keiner wusste. Matt würde wahrscheinlich wieder an die McKinley wechseln, da sein Dad einen neuen Job in Lima bekommen hatte. Doch dies sollte für die New Directions eine Überraschung sein. Jediglich Mr. Schue war in das Vorhaben eingeweiht. Allerdings hatte er Mühe, die gute Nachricht für sich zu behalten. Aber er tat sein bestes dafür. Draußen auf dem Flur nach den Proben. "Diesem Jesse hast du es ganz schön gezeigt, Rachel", sagte Matt und schob Rachels Rollstuhl. Finn lief schweigend nebenher. "Auf alle Fälle. Obwohl mich seine Drohung ein wenig... nun ja... in Sorge stimmt", meinte sie und hing ihren Gedanken nach. "Mach dir keinen Kopf. Wenn dir jemand zu nahe kommt, dann werden dir die Jungs schon helfen", meinte Matt und lächelte. Rachel nickte. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie ein wenig Angst vor Jesses Drohung. Wer wusste schon, was in seinem Hirn vor sich ging außer er selbst. Und ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie nach der Sache mit den Eiern schon ein wenig Angst vor ihm. Sie verstaute ihre Bücher der letzten Stunde in ihrem Spint und schloss ihn anschließend. "Komm Rachel. Ich fahr dich nach Hause", meinte Finn und schob Rachels Rollstuhl zu seinem Pick Up. Dort half Finn Rachel in den Wagen und verstaute den Rollstuhl auf der Ladefläche. Danach stieg er selbst in den Wagen und schwieg. "Willst du nicht langsam einmal losfahren?", fragte Rachel und schaute Finn ein wenig besorgt an. "Ähmm... Ja klar", stotterte er und startete den Wagen. Schweigend tritten die Beiden den Weg nach Hause an. Keine 20 Minuten später hielt Finns Pick Up vor Rachels Haus. Er stieg aus, holte Rachels Rollstuhl und hievte Rachel rein. "Soll ich dir noch irgendwie helfen?", fragte Finn freundlich. "Nein. Das brauchst du wirklich nicht, Finn", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie küsste Finn noch und dann ging sie ins Haus. Doch Jesses Drohung ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie fragte sich noch immer, was Jesse geplant hat oder noch planen wird. *Rachels POV*left|thumb|300px Was war denn nur mit Finn los? War er etwa eifersüchtig auf Jesse oder was?! Das brauchte er doch gar nicht. Nach der Aktion mit den Eiern konnte er getrost das Weite suchen. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen. Außer bei den Wettkämpfen um ihn dort mal so richtig in den Arsch zu treten. Das hatte er so richtig verdient. Denn wenn ich so an diese Aktion denke, tat es immer noch sehr im Herzen weh. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, als einen Slushie ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hatte er bestimmt wieder so eine fiese Aktion geplant. Aber das werde ich ja morgen sehen. Ich legte mich ins Bett und betrachtete noch ein Foto von mir und Finn bei den ersten Regionals. Wir hatten sie zwar verloren. Aber dafür hatte Quinn Beth auf die Welt gebracht und Finn und ich hatten uns gefunden. Wir hatten zwar verloren, aber dennoch hat ein Teil von uns gesiegt. Ich dachte noch ein wenig über mein Glück nach bis ich dann in einen friedlichen Schlaf gesunken bin. Im Schlaf dachte ich an morgen, denn es war ein großer Tag. Denn morgen waren die Sectionals. Und da würden wir Vocal Adrenalin den Hintern versohlen. Gegen unsere Songliste hatten sie keine Chance. Ich lächelte im Schlaf. Wir würden es ihnen mal so richtig zeigen. Folge 16: Welcome To Sectionals! *Rachels POV* Hier standen wir auf dem Vorplatz vom Auftrittsort. "So Leute. Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben. Also lasst uns Spaß haben. Es ist egal ob wir gewinnen oder verlieren. Einzig allein ist der Spaß wichtig", sagte Mr. Schue und alle nickten. "Aber wir holen uns den Sieg und fahren zu den Regionals. So viel ist sicher", sagte Puck und alle jubeln. Wir gingen in den Raum und zogen unsere Sachen für den Aufritt an. Ich schaute alle an. Die Mädels trugen Kleider, die beim Laufen herumschwangen. Ich dagegen hatte mein Kleid an und saß in diesem dummen Rollstuhl. Es war total deprimierend. Mr. Schuester kam besorgt zu mir herüber. "Rachel. Was ist los?", fragte er mich besorgt und kniete sich vor mir hin. Ich seufzte laut. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühle mich gerade irgendwie.... fehl am Platz. Und ich kann bis jetzt immer noch nicht laufen", sagte ich niedergeschlagen und schaute weg. "Hey Rachel. Wir sind alle für dich da. Und wenn du nicht auf die Bühne willst, dann musst du auch nicht", meinte er, stand auf und ging. "Mr. Schue!", rief ich hinterher. "Ja?" "Wenn es die Anderen nicht stört, dann würde ich gerne nicht mit auf die Bühne." Er schaute mich an. "Klar. Ich werde es ihnen sagen", entgegnete er und ging in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo die Anderen auf ihren Auftritt warteten. Ich hingegen rollte in den Zuschauerraum und rollte mit dem Stuhl neben Ms. Pillsburry. Ich hievte mich in den Sitz neben ihr und wartete gespannt auf den Auftritt der Anderen. Nur wenig später ging es auch schon los. thumb|left|300pxAls erstes sangen die New Directions, mit Sam und Quinn als Solisten den Song "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life". Und man. Es war verdammt gut und wir rissen die Leute sprichwörtlich aus den Stühlen. Es war sprichwörtlich einfach unglaublich. Mr. Schuester war begeistert. Doch plötzlich stubste er mich an und ich erschrack. Ich stand ohne Hilfe vor meinem Sitzplatz. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich stand. Ich stand wirklich auf meinen eigenen Beinen. Sollte das etwa ein Zeichen sein?! Oder träumte ich gerade nur und wachte gleich im Bus auf?! Doch es musste real sein, denn plötzlich war Finn vor mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich schaute ihn an. Damit setzte er doch wahrscheinlich den Sieg aufs Spiel. Doch als die Anderen auch kamen, dachte ich mir, dass ihnen der Sieg wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment total egal war. Sie freuten sich einfach alle thumb|right|300pxmit mir. Da ich nicht mehr stehen konnte, setzte ich mich wieder. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen. Es war so ein schöner Moment, dass ich es immer noch begreifen konnte. Doch es war alles kein Traum. Es war alles real. Einfach alles. Nachdem die Musik verstummte, gingen sie alle zurück auf die Bühne und Quinn sang ihre Nummer "Never Can Say Goodbye" von Michael Jackson. Und sie hatte wirklich eine schöne Stimme. Ich könnte es ihr richtig, dass sie mal im Rampenlicht stand. Als sie fertig war, standen alle von ihren Plätzen auf und es fiel tosender Applaus. Das konnte doch nur etwas gutes heißen. Jedenfalls konnte man es nur hoffen. Da wir die letzte Gruppe war, hieß es nun warten. Und zwar auf das Ergebnis. Und das war so ziemlich das nervenaufreibenste, was es gab. Ich glaube der gesamte Glee Club ging in diesem Moment so richtig durch die Hölle. *Erzählers POV* 20 Minuten später waren alle auf der Bühne versammelt. Auch Rachel hatte sich dazu gesellt. Sie wollte den Moment nicht verpassen, in dem Jesse ein dummes Gesicht macht. Sie grinste. "Und die Gewinner der diesjährigen Sectionals sind....", sagte der Juror und öffnete den Umschlag. Alle hielten sich gespannt an den Händen und hofften, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Das warten schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen. "Und die Gewinner sind... New Directions von der McKinley High aus Lima, Ohio", verkündete er. Alle fielen sich erleichtert in die Arm'thumb|left|300px'e. Will nahm die Trophäe entgegen und reckte sie in die Höhe. Das erste Mal hatten sie Vocal Adrenalin geschlagen. Und sie werden auch nicht mehr weiterkommen, da sie die Sectionals verloren hatten. Es war fantastisch. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr fahrt zu den Regionals." Tosender Applaus hallte durch das Publikum. Endlich hatten sie mal diesen Typen von VA gezeigt, wo der Hammer hing. Und es wurde auch mal Zeit diese in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Nun standen als nächstes die Regionals an. Und diese werden sie auch schaffen. Da waren sie sich sicher. Folge 17: Welcome Back! *Rachels POV* Ich rollte durch den Schulflur. Wir hatten zwar die Sectionals gewonnen, aber wurden immer noch mit Slushies gestraft. Mittlerweile zweimal an einem Schultag. Das war echt grausam. Besonders, wenn man im Rollstuhl sitzt und sich das Zeug nicht selbst aus den Haaren waschen kann. Da kam man sich so hilflos vor. Ich rollte gerade aus der Mädchentoilette und bekam nur kurz darauf einen Slushie über den Kopf geschüttet. Aber anstatt wieder in die Toilette zu rollen und es mir auszuwaschen, rollte ich in den Chorraum und sah genervt aus. Es nahm nie Ende. Wir werden nie Ansehen bekommen. Nie im Leben. Da konnten wir einfach lange warten. Zu lange. Mr. Schuester kam rein und schaute mich an. "Jetzt sag nicht, die haben dich schon wieder.." Doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab und nickte einfach. Es war doch offentsichtlich oder etwa nicht? Immerhin war das Zeug orange und nicht braun. Ich war leicht sauer auf Mr. Schues dumme Nachfrage. "Aber ich habe eine Überraschung für euch. Wir bekommen von jemanden Unterstützung. Und ich glaube, ihr würdet euch freuen ihn aufzunehmen", verkündete Mr. Schue und ich sah ihn gespannt an. Wer es wohl war? Als dann die gemeinte Person durch die Tür trat, viel uns allen die Kinnlade herunter. In der Tür stand Matt. Unser Matt. Wir waren erstaunt. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragten wir alle erstaunt. Und plötzlich redeten wir alle durcheinander. Zu groß war die Freude und Aufregung ihn wieder zu haben. "Leute. Jetzt kommt mal wieder runter und lasst es euch von Matt erklären", sagte Mr. Schuester und schaute uns alle an. Alle setzten sich wieder auf die Plätze und schauten Matt nun gespannt an. "Na komm. Jetzt red schon, Kumpel", forderte Finn und schaute Matt eindringlich an, "Sagen wir es mal ganz einfach. Meine Eltern haben hier eine gute Arbeit bekommen und deswegen sind wir wieder hierher gezogen", sagte er grinsend. Wir jubelten alle. Wir hatten einen guten Sänger wiederbekommen. Besser konnte es doch gar nicht laufen. Mit Matt in unserer Truppe konnten wir die Regionals gewinnen. VA war ja zum Glück schon weggeschossen und somit keine reelle Gefahr mehr für uns. Und man war das ein gutes Gefühl. *Erzählers POV* Dthumb|left|270pxie Glee Kids zeigten gerade Matt die geplante Nummer für die kommenden Regionals. Sie wollten das Lied "Hello / Goodbye" präsentieren. Rachel hatte zwar Probleme mit dem Rollstuhl. Aber durch den unerwarteten Vorfall bei den Sectionals glaubte sie fest daran, dass sie es bis zu den Regionals schaffen wird, zu laufen. Jedenfalls war sie sich sehr sicher bei der Sache.Und sie hatte bis jetzt auch schon kleine Fortschritte bei der Therapie gemacht. Letztens war Rachel sogar schon drei kleine Schritte gelaufen. Und das zeichnete sich nach guten Zeichen aus. Die Proben waren gerade in vollem Gang, als Rachel Jesse in der Tür vom Chorraum entdeckte. Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und starrte Jesse sauer an. "Was hatte er denn hier zu suchen?!", fragte sie sauer und funkelte Jesse dabei immernoch wütend an.^"Ganz einfach. Ich wollte mich für mein schreckliches Benehmen in den letzten Jahren bei euch entschuldigen", sagte er reumütig und schaute alle an. "Ha. Und das sollen wir dir jetzt glauben. Nach der Aktion mit den Eiern bei mir?!", entgegnete Rachel angepisst und schaute Jesse immernoch feindseelig an, "Da kann ich nur eins darauf lassen." Und schon rollte sie aus dem Chorraum. Jesse, New Directions und Will folgten ihr ins Auditorium, wo sich Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mercedes und Sugar mit Stühlen auf der Bühne standen und nun ja... ziemlich aufreizend angezogen waren. Plötzlich fingen die Vier an zu singen. thumb|385px|right|Glee - Cell Block TangoAlle schauten Jesse gespannt an. Dieser schaute die Mädels entgeistert an und rannte dann mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht aus dem Auditorium. Rachel fing an zu lachen. "Wie seid ihr nur darauf gekommen?", fragte sie dann Santana. "Nun ja. Er hat uns wehgetan und da haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir es ihm heimzahlen. Fein nach dem Motto: Tust du uns noch einmal weh, dann tun wir dir auch mal weh"; sagte sie frech grinsend. Nun fielen die New Directions in Gelächter aus. Selbst Mr. Schue. Da hatten sie wirklch einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und fast ganz ohne Arbeit. Folge 18: Fast wieder die Alte? *Erzählers POV* Heute hatten Finn und Rachel ein ganz besondere Überraschung für den Glee Club. Rachel konnte seit dem Wochenende wieder für kurze Wege laufen. Zwar noch mit Mühe und die Hilfe von Familie und Finn. Aber es war immerhin wieder ein kleiner Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit. Doch als sie in den Chorraum kamen, herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen. Alle schienen über etwas nachzudenken. "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Finn Mr. Schuester und schaute ihn fragend an. "Ich möchte Ms. Pillsburry... Nun ja... ihr habt es ja schon gemerkt, dass ich mit ihr zusammen bin, aber wir hatten uns gestern gestritten und seitdem nicht mehr gesprochen", stotterte Will. "Und nun wollen sie versuchen, das Ganze mit einem Song zu beheben?", fragte Rachel und lächelte. Will nickte. "Ja. Aber uns fällt einfach nichts ein", meinte er und schaute bedrückt auf den Boden. "Da habe ich eventuell das Richtige dafür", entgegnete Rachel zuversichtlich und schaute Finn an. Dieser nickte und schon begann Rachel zu singen: (Demi Lvoato ft. Jason Derulo - Together) thumb|300px|leftNach und nach halfen die anderen mit der Begleitung ein wenig mit. Am Ende des Songs schaute Will die New Directions an. "Ich glaube, wir haben einen Song gefunden", meinte er und schaut in die Runde. Alle nickten. "Okay. Dann heute Nachmittag im Auditorium. Ich versuche Emma dorthin zu lotsen. Ich zähle auf euch", ergänzte Will und verließ dann den Chorraum. Mit der Überraschung von Finn und Rachel ist anscheinend nichts geworden. Dann mussten sie diese dann eben auf später oder einen anderen Tag verschieben. *Ein Tag später* Finn rollte Rachel durch die Tür vom Chorraum und schaute sie an. "Und du willst es wirklich heute machen?", fragte er flüsternd. Rachel nickte. Finn ließ sich neben sie im Stuhl nieder und schaute sie an. "Gut. Wenn du meinst. Aber übertreibe es nicht gleich", mahnte er und hielt Rachels Hand fest. Nur kurz darauf waren die Stimmen vom Rest der New Directions zu hören. "Es geht los", sagte sie noch. Finn nickte zur Bestätigung und hoffte, dass Rachels es auch wirklich nicht übertrieb. Aber er musste zeigen, dass er ihr vertraute. Nacheinander kamen Kurt, Rory, Sugar, Sabrina, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Mike, Puck, Matt, Sam, Quinn, Artie, Joe (das neueste Mitglied neben Sugar und Rory) und Mr. Schuester in den Chorraum. Sie grüßten alle Finn und Rachel und setzten sich dann auf ihre Plätze. "So Leute. So langsam geht es auf die Regionals zu und wir müssen die Solos vergeben, als auch die Songliste zusammenstellen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge", eröffnete Will die Runde und schaute alle fragend an. *Rachels POV* "Nicht direkt. Aber vorher möchte ich noch was bekannt geben", sagte ich und rollte nach vorne. Ein Grummeln ging durch den Raum. Es hatte sich nach meinem Unfall nicht viel geändert. Aber ich konnte irgendwie damit leben. Ich schaute alle an und am Ende blieb mein Blick auf Finn hängen, der mich aufmunternd ansah. Ich atmete tief durch und stand dann aus dem Rollstuhl auf und lief ein paar kleine Schritte. Als ich dann wieder sicher stand und mich Finn festhielt, schaute ich den Glee Club fragend an. Es herrschte erdrückendes Schweigen. Ich biss auf meine Lippe. Hatte ich etwa was falsch gemacht. Und plötzlich brachen alle in Jubelschreie aus und dann wurde ich von allen herzlichst umarmt. Ja. Sie konnten mich ab und an wegen meiner Art nicht leiden, aber wenn es darauf ankam, waren sie da und unterstützen mich. Es war einfach nur unbeschreiblich. Und nach diesem Gedanken, dass ich wieder ein wenig laufen konnte, merkte ich, dass sich alles sehr bald wieder zum Guten wenden wird. Folge 19: Journey To Regionals 2012 *Rachels POV* Hier standen wir also. In unserem eigenem Auditorium, wo die Regionals 2012 stattfinden. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Endlich hatten wir zwar ein Heimspiel aber ohne die Unterstützung der eigenen Leute. Und das war traurig. Doch der Glee Club hat sich geschworen, das beste zu geben. Und wenn wir die Regionals gewannen, dann ging es los nach Detroit zu den Nationals. Zum Glück hatten wir keine großen Gegner mehr. Die einzigen, die uns noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätten, wären Vocale Adrenalin. Aber die hatten wir ja schon in den Sectionals aus dem Wettkampf gepfeffert. Und wenn die Warblers gewannen, war das auch nicht tragisch. Immerhin hatten sie einen Sieg auch mal verdient. Und ehrlich gesagt, waren wir mit ihren auch nicht verfeindet. Doch was uns alle große Sorgen bereitet, war der Gedanke, dass wir als erste dran waren. Wir nannten diese Position "Death Slot". Wir hatten dann zwar unseren Auftritt dann zwar schnell hinter uns, aber er wird der Jury nicht solange in Erinnerung bleiben. "Rachel. Wir müssen uns aufstellen. Es geht gleich los", sagte Finn, der direkt vor mir stand. Ich nickte. Ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal um und sah, dass sich der Raum schon gefüllt hatte. War ich wirklich solange in Gedanken thumb|340px|rightgewesen ohne es zu merken? Doch ich zuckte einfach mit den Schultern und stellte mich auf meine Position. Das erste Mal, dass ich wieder auf der Bühne stand und nicht in einem Rollstuhl saß. Ich war zwar noch darauf angewiesen, aber die zwei Lieder, die zusammen gerade mal zehn Minuten in Anspruch nahmen, schaffte ich auch locker ohne. Hoffte ich zumindest.thumb|340px|right Doch ich hatte schon ein wenig Angst davor. Aber ich wusste, dass ich es schaffen konnte. Eine Rachel Berry ließ sich von nichts unterkriegen. Nach diesem Gedanken ging der Vorhang auf und Santana und Brittany präsentierten den Song "Dance With Somebody" von Whitney Houston. Nach dem Song standen die Leute begeistert von ihren Plätzen auf und klatschten Applaus. Die erste Hürde war also überwunden. Als der Applaus sich legte, sangen wir dann den Song "Don't Stop Believin' " von Journey als Andenken an unsere erstem Regionals, die wir damals verloren hatten. Aber wir dachten uns, für die Leute die ihren Abschluss machten, wäre dies ein passender Song. Denn schließlich wussten wir nicht, ob wir wieder gewannen. Nach diesem Song hieß es dann erst Mal das Zuschauen der anderen Glee Clubs und dann warten auf das Ergebnis. Wortlos setzten wir uns in unsere Plätze und hofften, dass die anderen zwei Glee Clubs nicht besser sind als wir. *70 Minuten später* *Erzählers POV* 70 Minuten später standen die drei Glee Clubs auf der Bühne und warteten gespannt auf das Ergebnis. "So. Die Glee Clubs waren alle fantastisch. Doch nur einer kann als Sieger nach Hause gehen und zu den Nationals nach Detroit fahren", verkündete einer der Juroren. Er nahm den Umschlag und öffnete ihn langsam. "Der dritte Platz geht an die SunshineRings", rief er aus und überreichte die kleine Trophäe an den Leiter des Glee Clubs. Der Club ist genauso entstanden wie bei den New Directions. Soviel hatte Will durch eine Unterhaltung mit dem Lehrer erfahren. Er lächelte aufmunternt und raunte dem Leiter zu: "Das war ein guter Anfang. Und irgendwann sind sie auch soweit und dann.. wer weiß vielleicht stehen wir uns einmal bei den Nationals gegenüber." Der andere Leiter nickte und feierte mit seinem Glee Club wenigstens den Sieg des dritten Platzes. Nachdem SunshineRings die Bühne verlassen hatte, wurde es ernst. Sowohl die New Directions als auch die Warblers standen noch auf der Bühne und beide hofften auf einen Sieg. "Und die Sieger der diesjährigen Regionals sind...", rief der Juror und öffnete einen anderen Umschlag. Eine lange Pause entstand. "Wie es aussieht war es ein sogenanntes Heimspiel. Die Gewinner der Regionals 2012 in Lima sind die New Directions von der McKinely High!"thumb|left|340px Der Glee Club fiel sich in die Arme und feierten ihren Sieg. Will nahm die Trophäe entgegen und wurde von seinem Glee Club gefeiert. Sie hatten es geschafft und sind bei den Nationals in Detroit dabei. Ein Traum ging für alle in Erfüllung. Darauf hatten sie solange gewartet. Die Paare lagen sich in den Armen. Und man sang fröhlich den Siegersong. Alles in allem ein wunderschöner Tag. Doch es wurde sogar noch besser. Will Schuester hat zu einer kleinen Party im Chorraum der Schule eingeladen. Und natürlich konnte dazu keiner nein sagen. So feierten sie noch im Chorraum ihren glorreichen Sieg bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Folge 20: I'm Sorry For Your Pain thumb|300px|left*Erzählers POV* "Ähmm.. Mr. Schue. Ich unterbreche die Proben zwar nur ungern, aber ich hätte da noch was wichtiges zu machen", sagte Finn und stellte sich vor die Gruppe. Dann schaute er direkt Rachel in die Augen. "Rachel. Ich weiß, dass ich vor sechs Monaten einen ziemlichen Mist gebaut habe und ich mich zwar schon dafür entschuldigt habe. Aber dennoch meine ich, dass es nicht genug war. Deswegen habe ich dir hier einen Song vorbereitet und hoffe, dass es die richtige Wahl war", erzählte er ihr und fing dann an zu singen. (Song oben links: I'm Sorry von Tommy Reeves) Während dem Song bekam Rachel Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte Finn doch schon längst wieder vergeben. Warum machte er das ganze denn also noch? Wollte er ihr damit etwa etwas sagen? Finn hörte auf zu singen und schaute Rachel fest an. "Kannst du mir verzeihen?", fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen. *Rachels POV* Ich stand vorsichtig aus meinem Rollstuhl auf und machte langsame Schritte auf Finn zu. "Ich kann dir verzeihen. Das habe ich schon längst. Aber das mit dem Song war wirklich süß von dir", sagte ich und umarmte Finn. Als er mich dann im Arm hielt, weinte er und dann ebenfalls. Aber nicht wegen dem Song, sondern weil ich gelaufen bin. Und das ganz ohne jegliche Hilfe. Und es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Sehr gut sogar. Es war fast wieder das Gefühl von Freiheit. *Am nächsten Tag* Heute war ich das erste Mal seit langem Mal wieder ohne meinem Rollstuhl in der Schule. Ja. Richtig. Ich lief durch die Schule. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Ich lief an Menschen vorbei, die mich bewunderten. Zwar war das Laufen noch ziemlich anstrengend und ich war auch ins Geheim froh, dass ich während den Stunden sitzen konnte. Aber ich war zuversichtlich, dass sich das bald legen würde. Ich ging zu den Glee-Proben und rief: "Hallo Leue!" Sofort bricht tosender Jubel aus. "Rachel. Du hast es tatsächlich noch vor den Nationals aus dem Rollstuhl geschafft. Ich bin so stolz auf dich", quiekte Mercedes und umarmte mich freudig. "Ja. Ich bin auch stolz auf diese Leistung. Aber lasst mich mal setzen. Es ist immerhin noch ziemlich anstrengend", schnaufte ich nach Mercedes erschlagenden Umarmung. Ich ging auf meinen Stammplatz zu und setzte mich. Es war gut, wieder die Alte zu sein. Doch es war auch mal gut, die Welt aus Arties Augen zu sehen. Er war mit dem Rollstuhl auf sich alleine gestellt und war fast immer auf Hilfe angewiesen. Nur ihm hat fast nie einer geholfen. Klar, wir New Directions schon. Aber wenn wir nicht da waren, musste er sich selbst durchschlagen. Und mit einem Rollstuhl hier durch die Schule durch zu kommen, war mehr als schwer. Aber schaffte alle Situationen. Und darum war ich auch stolz auf ihn. Folge 21: Here We Are (Nationals) *Rachels POV* Hier standen wir also. Hinter der Bühne in der Stadthalle von Detroit und warteten auf unseren Auftritt. Unsere Songliste sah wie folgt aus: thumb|300px|left1. New Directions Jungs (Finn, Mike, Sam, Noah, Joe, Artie, Rory, Kurt und Blaine): Music Sounds Better With U 2. New Directions: Paradise By The Dashboard Lights. Es ist zwar der erste Wettbewerb auf dem ich kein Solo singe, aber damit konnte ich leben. Ehrlich gesagt, gönnte ich es den Jungs, dass sie mal im Rampenlicht standen. "Einen herzlichen Applaus für die New Directions aus Lima, Ohio", kündigte der Moderator uns an. Die Jungs atmeten noch einmal tief durch ehe sie die Bühne betraten und anfingen zu singen. Wir Mädchen kamen dann während dem Song dazu und tanzten dann jeweils mit unserem Partner. Es machte Spaß und das Publikum tobte. Hoffentlich solte das ein gutes Zeichen sein, denn immerhin hatten wir starke Gegener, auch wenn thumb|300px|rightVocal Adrenaline nicht dabei war. Am Ende des Songs blieben die Jungs auf der Bühne und stimmten das zweite Lied ein. Genauso wie beim ersten Lied fingen die Jungs an und wir kamen dann dazu. Und genauso wie beim ersten Mal tobte das Publikum. Nachdem der Song vorüber war, gingen wir von der Bühne und ins Publikum um die Auftritte der anderen zu sehen. Und sie waren gut. Manche sogar besser als wir. Und ab da an bekamen wir Angst, dass wir nicht gewinnen werden. Die Verunsicherung, dass wir zu wenig für die Nationals geübt haben. Zu wenig dafür getan haben. "Hey Rachel. Wir haben geprobt und getan, was wir konnten. Die Hauptsache war, dass wir Spaß hatten und dabei waren", flüsterte Finn und ich nickte stumm. Ja. Das war wichtig und zählte ebenfalls für mich. Nur es wäre schade, wenn wir den Sieg so knapp wie im letzten Jahr verfehlten. *70 Minuten später* Wir standen zusammen mit zwei neueren Glee Clubs auf der Bühne und warteten auf die Ergebnisse. Wir waren wirklich unter die Top 3 gelangt. Es war einfach unglaublich. Und nun standen wir hier und waren auf gespannt, ob wir den 1. Platz hatten oder uns mit dem 3. oder 2. Platz begnügen mussten. Die Konkurrenz war zwar schwer gewesen, aber wir hatten sie fast alle geschlagen. "Ich bin so nervös", flüsterte ich Finn auf der Bühne zu, als der Moderator mit zwei Umschlägen auf die Bühne kam. Einer enthielt das Ergebnis mit dem Sieger, der andere für den dritten Platz. "Hey. Wir haben es geschafft. Wir sind unter den Top 3. Das ist doch auch was", sagte er. Ich nickte und meinte: "Obwohl ein Sieg auch nicht schlecht wäre. So zum Abschluss von unserem Junior Year." Da musste er wiederum nicken. "Ich halte hier den Umschlag für den Sieger und den 3. Platz in der Hand", verkündete der Moderator, als wäre dass das größte Geheimnis, was es gibt. "Auf dem dritten Platz sind die Lady Tones von der Sunshine High School." Die Mädels jubelten und nahmen die Trophäe für den dritten Platz in Empfang. Und nun würde es sich entscheiden, wer gewonnen hatte. Ob wir als erhobene Sieger aus dem Wettkampf gingen oder wieder nur als Vize abschneiden. "Und der Sieger der Nationals 2012 in Detroit sind...", sagte der Moderator und öffnete den letzten Umschlag in seiner Hand. Wir hielten alle Hände. Und ich musste sagen, dass meine am meisten zitterte. Jetzt würde es sich entscheiden, ob wir weiterhin mithumb|280pxt Slushies gebadet werden oder es endlich geschafft hatten. "Die New Directions von der McKinley High aus Lima, Ohio", sagte der Sprecher. Um uns herum blieb die Welt stehen. Hatten wir tatsächlich gewonnen oder war dies nur ein übler Streich unserer Sinne. Als aber dann jemand auf mich zukam und mir die Trophäe für den ersten Platz in die Hände drückte, realisierte ich, dass dies kein Traum war, sondern Realität. Wir hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Wir hatten die Nationals gewonnen. Wir hatten es tatsächlich. Um uns herum flogen Konfetti herum. Alle waren am Feiern. Quinn flossen Freudentränen über das Gesicht. Nach all der harten Arbeit hatten wir endlich eine Belohnung dafür bekommen. Das war alles, was wir wollten. Anerkennung für die harte Arbeit. Bei den Nationals hatten wir es geschafft. Aber ob wir es in der Schule ebenfalls geschafft haben, war eine andere Frage. ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte